


【最王(陰凡)】Munchausen syndrome by proxy

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: ※陰凡二創人設注意。※性癖預警：有點過分的，失禁和窒息。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	【最王(陰凡)】Munchausen syndrome by proxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mmina8908n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmina8908n/gifts).



> ※代理型孟乔森综合征（Munchausen syndrome by proxy）是指照顾者故意夸大或捏造受照顾者的生理、心理、行为或精神问题，甚或促成该等问题的心理疾病。
> 
> ※孟乔森综合征，是指一种通过描述、幻想疾病症状，假装有病乃至主动伤残自己或他人，以取得同情的心理疾病。它还有求医癖、住院癖、佯病症等俗名。

現在是秋天。

飛鳥在蔚藍色的天空中留下銀針似的軌跡，醫院樓後的池塘澄澈潔淨，橙金的錦鯉在水下遊動，把天空和池水的藍色攪混在一起。

最原終一正坐在辦公室裡，胸前的口袋裡夾著身份證明。面前站著一對中年人，不是夫妻，而是某種意義上的合作夥伴；他們中間坐著一位少年，就像最原接待過的大多數病人一樣，初次見面時沉默不語，僅是乖巧地端坐在位子裡。

「這孩子似乎有一些心理疾病……」

那個四十多歲的女人也像大多數病人家屬一樣。這種年紀大的人，一旦開始了講話就停不下來。最原看向桌面上的資料，王馬小吉，帝都大帝都高校的學生。

「……小吉是被班導看中的優等生，寄予厚望，我們想著說不定畢業後就會恢復正常，但是這孩子的狀態反倒每況愈下，明年這時候差不多就要聯考……」

最原將資料翻到下一頁，看到上面密密麻麻的就診記錄時不禁皺了皺眉。端坐的王馬似乎注意到了他的情緒變化，抬起那雙幼鹿般的眼眸，朝他這邊投來膽怯的一瞥。

「……總是宣稱自己有各種病症，對別人的話和評價也過於敏感了，一直拜託醫務室或者早退也不好，何況會影響到學業……」

說到這裡的女人幽幽地歎了口氣，像是面對貨品貶值，感到憂慮的商人一樣，「事到如今沒有辦法，我們聽說您是這裡最好的諮詢師，想要將他託付給您，儘量治療好他。」

最原怔了怔，從座位裡起身。

「交給我吧。」

女人忙不迭地和他握手，一邊的男人卻毫無動靜，從始至終看向最原的眼神都是懷疑的，那股顯而易見的不善視線從著裝打量到年齡，最後嫉妒地在外貌上停留。

「我本以為您這樣優秀的醫生會更年長一些。」

「我並不是醫生，而是諮詢師。王馬同學的求醫癖也算是心理疾病之一，屬於我的工作範疇。」棘手的病人家屬也並不少見，最原禮貌地應答。

然而男人完全沒有和諧相處的打算。

「是嗎？我還是第一次見到在醫院戴著棒球帽的諮詢師。」

一.

早在男人譏諷地提出質疑前，端坐在椅子上的王馬小吉就有了相同的困惑。

他先前便聽說過最原的姓名，不是因為他的資歷，而是因為他的臉。醫務室的那個年輕女助教不厭其煩地為他纏上繃帶時，偶爾會提到這個人的名字。

年輕帥氣，穩重體貼，平易近人……她總會以一系列泛泛的詞語褒揚一頓那個人，接著看著眼前形成鮮明對比、給她添盡麻煩的王馬，陰陽怪氣地塞來兩片絆創膏，教訓他趕緊去找專業人士看看是不是腦子出了問題。

「最原終一是這所醫院裡最出色的諮詢師」這句話並非虛言，卻也不切實際，因為這所醫院裡的諮詢師只有一位。謠言傳播的效果如此成功，自然不是因為女助教的花癡程度得到了公認，而是因為背後推助的人是王馬小吉。

帝都大帝都高校是封閉式教學，傳統的書院裡卻也能養出一批心思活絡的學生。利用優等生的身份，王馬只要稍微擺出認真的表情，就會有數不過來的人聽信他的謊言。

學校是微縮的世界，在這裡的王馬有著足以淩駕所有人的成績和家境，因此操縱人心就是如此簡單的事。他就這樣成功地騙過了自己的老師，順理成章地坐到了最原面前。

接下來的一切和他預料中的完全一致。表面上擺出病人怯生生的模樣，不動聲色地觀察著最原，天衣無縫。只不過他沒想到會有醫生——或者說，是心理諮詢師——在醫院就這樣光明正大地戴著棒球帽。

是因為很陰沉嗎？王馬悄悄地打量對方的臉。或者說，是因為外貌不想得到關注？

面對男人的質詢，最原只是一笑置之，隨後收回了半空中不被理會的手。

住院手續辦理得很順利。王馬平時只需要待在醫院裡，依靠自學彌補曠缺的課業，再就是去最原的諮詢室，進行一對一的心理疏導。

留給王馬觀察他的機會有很多。最原終一是個平凡的普通人。先前聽過許多吹捧的外貌，在王馬看來，也只不過是這個年紀比別人清秀一些罷了。帥氣什麼的，實在談不上，反倒有些性格怪癖，尤其是怎麼都不肯摘帽子這一點。

就算把那頂棒球帽拿來做遮掩外表的藉口，也實在過於牽強了。難道是自己的審美出了問題，這個人原來這麼受歡迎嗎？

但有一點是無法掩飾的，那就是氣質。最原在他面前表現得一直都很優雅，不像會在校園裡接觸到的浮躁的少年少女，是屬於成年人沉穩的氣息。

這一點毫無意外地感染到了王馬。在一對一交談時，他控制不住自己去在意對方身上的氣場，以及性格裡層的光環，搞得有些時候他說出的話也隨之走神，自己都不知道自己在說什麼，常常在話音未落時，就不得不尷尬地重新遣詞造句。

但那個人只是靜靜地聽著他失去邏輯的傾訴，隨之在淡淡的微笑中將話題引回正軌。最原做事非常仔細，時不時就會在本子上寫下兩行字。王馬凝視著那根鋼筆，和握住它的修長皙白的手指。

「如果沒有辦法描述出病情的正常狀況，那麼要不要跟我說說別的事？」

好像沒有注意到王馬的視線，最原放下筆，誠懇地看著他。

「王馬君，我想多瞭解一些你的生活。」

王馬點了點頭。莫名其妙地，他感到心底裡不知何時誕生的自殘衝動緩緩平息下去。

求醫癖的發病不是偶然，對於王馬而言，找到原因也並不困難。無非就是超載的學業壓力，悶到喘不過氣來的生活，沒有發洩餘地、全部被別人的期望填滿的未來……

可是沒有辦法。他知道是什麼毀了今天的自己，但同時又很清楚是什麼成就了今天的自己。如果想要在接下來的人生保持著常人望塵莫及的高度，就只能一刻不歇地繼續向上攀爬。

而且這種虛構出的病也不是壞事，只要偶爾破壞一下自己的身體，然後向別人求助就夠了。不需要權謀多餘的事情，聞到消毒水的氣味就會安下心來。

求醫癖也可能是由於壓抑性衝動引起的。當王馬躺在寢室的床板上時，他凝望著自己的手腕，在黑暗的環境中看不清上面的傷痕。他也曾有自暴自棄的念頭：如果不允許死掉的話，去援交好像也不錯。

那樣污穢的念頭只存在了一晚。早晨醒來時，他依然是那個受人歡迎的優等生。和疾病共存的生活方式就是最優解。考試時填寫最優解會得到最高的分數，人生也是一樣。

不過，在他和最原聊天的時候，意外地發現了另一種可能性。

——只要聽到這個人說話，自己的情況好像就會好轉。

隨著相處深入，作為被調查一方的病患也在暗中觀察著自己的醫生。最原身上沉穩的魅力可以治癒他，名為依賴的丟人的情緒開始萌生。

但是這樣真的可以嗎？他原以為自己的病症無藥可救，在品嘗過短暫的依戀後卻清晰地意識到了耽溺於此的可怕之處。離開這所醫院後，自己不還是要回歸那樣沉鬱的生活嗎？

王馬覺得自己像是被悲傷地割裂了，一個自己笑著說「只要和最原君在一起，我們就會迎來光明的未來」，而另一個自己覺得連支撐到明天都是困難的事。

……只是在貪戀當下短暫的舒適罷了。

企圖抓住蜘蛛絲一樣的希望，王馬開始有意地開始和最原接觸。弱小的人類無法抵禦誘惑，就像嘗過毒品後很難脫身，最原就是讓他無法自拔的对象。

啊啊，好可悲。身為精英竟然要對別人倒貼，真是恥辱。

可還是想要更進一步、更進一步……

「做完諮詢很累嗎，我來幫您按摩吧。」

多和他接觸的同時，只要保證這份強烈的依賴不被察覺……

優等生這樣說著，毫無防備地伸出手，輕輕按在了最原的肩上。

二.

最原終一在刻意和王馬小吉保持距離，理由只有一個。

他能夠確認自己的感情，並且清楚那份恐怖。

……就目前為止看來，最原終一承認，他對自己的患者心生好感。

然而事情沒有這麼簡單，兩人的關係比較特殊，何況王馬小吉還只是個高中生。就算他不是帝都大帝都的精英，最原也很清楚，自己不可以過早涉入他的生活，這是身為成年人的責任。

他很辛苦。好在目前為止，王馬並沒有察覺他拼命克制的另一面。

可這種看似和諧平等的關係在今天被打破了。在諮詢結束後，精神有些疲憊的最原忽視了對方的舉動，沒留意到王馬走到他身邊，神色如常地說出了那句話。

「做完諮詢很累嗎，我來幫您按摩吧。」

始終壓抑著的情感，在那雙小手觸碰到肩膀的一瞬間突破了閾值。王馬的舉動就像自入虎口的獵物，在最原看來，說是在嘲笑他一直以來的忍耐也不為過。

另外，還有一種更加微妙，稱不上是醋意，卻十分無理取鬧的情緒在作崇。

如果這個人不是我，你也會這麼做嗎？

如果你的傾聽對像是另一個人，你就會這麼親近那個人嗎？

首先是下意識地反胃。隨之而來的，是強欲、支配、劇烈病態的愛在沸騰。忍無可忍之下，最原突然按住對方的手，猛地從座位上起身。

在王馬意識到將要發生什麼之前，他的後背已經撞上了冰涼的牆壁。椅子的滾輪移出一段距離，在地板上發出刺耳的摩擦聲。

暗金色的雙瞳無比冷漠，帽檐頂到了王馬的額頭。

「欸？」

在對方愕然的注視下，最原果斷地甩下了自己的帽子。他捏住王馬的臉，第一次教對方怎麼親吻，儘管那是純粹的暴力。

出人意料，他並沒有從少年的喉嚨中聽到絕望無助的驚叫聲。王馬踮著腳尖，手指緊緊地扯著他的外套，眼眸緊閉，不知道裡面是怎樣複雜的神色。

兩人紊亂的呼吸纏在一起，濕熱的水汽溫度飆升。不再滿足於僅僅是接吻的碰觸，那只握過鋼筆、被懵懂的視線凝望過的、骨節分明的手很快撫上了少年微微起伏的胸口，扣子在急切的動作中從身上崩落，滾到地上，直至撞到桌角。

「嗚……」

王馬發出悲切的低吟，裸露的皮膚沾著一層薄汗，當最原終於放開他時，他所做的第一件事就是大口大口地呼吸，拼命緩解著窒息的痛苦。

「對、對不起……」

任何一個人都能夠敏銳地感受到最原身上的低氣壓，王馬試著道歉，儘管他不知道自己錯在哪裡。

可是最原的臉上沒有表情。

他只是繼續著他的動作，溫柔的吻不斷落在王馬身上，然後被另一種偏執的動作代替。牙齒嵌合進皮膚，留下淩亂的咬痕，迭在他因為自殘造成的傷口上。

最後是尖銳的疼痛，痛到忍不住落淚。一條腿被提起，另一邊的足尖頑強地點著地面，蔽體的衣物逐漸滑落。王馬只有盡可能地抱住最原，將頭埋在他的肩上，呻吟和哭喊似乎可以減輕此時所遭受的羞辱，又因暴露的恐慌而不敢盡情出聲。

在大腦都被混沌的刺痛覆蓋，某個瞬間，眼前的世界突然一片空白，隨後是下腹傳來的、被他人體液佔領的顫慄感，以及苦澀的喜悅。

王馬依舊難受地掛在他身上。他感到最原的吻落在自己裸露的肩，一直延伸到脖頸，那雙漂亮的、高貴的、之前別人都難以直視的金色瞳仁裡，此時只有一個人的身影。於是他笑了，即便有些苦澀。

——那個時候的他們還不知道，越過這條線意味著什麼。

「最原君。」

醫院沒有為諮詢師專門準備的辦公室，和普通醫生的工作環境一樣，這裡配備著病床。王馬躺在床上，抬頭看著天花板，最原在為他清理後穴流出的白色濁液。

「什麼事？」

「總覺得做愛好像很熟練，不是第一次嗎？」

王馬從床上坐起來，認真地看著他。

「呃、嗯……嗯。在你之前，有五個交往对象。」

「欸……」

優等生沒有那麼好糊弄，王馬很快從他的說辭中注意到了最原在回避的一點。

於是他直截了當地問了出來。

「那麼，在我之前，和多少人做過愛呢？」

「……」

擦拭動作停頓的剎那，王馬收回了腿，細瘦的腳踝上有一點磕碰的淤青。他乖巧地端正自己的坐姿，那雙紫色的眼眸直直凝視著最原。

最原不得不短暫地回避那樣洞察力十足的目光，答案在舌尖上轉了轉才膽怯地說出口。

「十個……左右。」

「多了五個啊。」

但是，王馬並沒有露出想像中生氣的模樣，反倒從容地笑了笑。最原感到一種極大程度的不適，他剛想開口，王馬卻先他一步發問：

「那十個人，每一個都是用像我這樣的方式得到的嗎？還是說，像最原君這樣的人，就算實施強姦也會被受害者寬宏原諒呢？」

「……這和你有什麼關係嗎？」

最原幾乎是下意識地問出了這個問題，但在見到王馬誇張地掩住嘴後，他立刻意識到自己似乎受了騙。

「哎呀……？畢竟我也是其中一員，難道說最原君打算把剛剛對我做的事情當做沒發生過嗎？」

他將一隻手伸到自己身後，指腹在穴口處抹上黏膩的液體，又伸回自己面前。在最原的注視下，探出舌尖，將蘸有遺留精液的手指舔舐乾淨。

最原放在大腿上的手不自覺地抓緊，手中的布攥成一團。

自己對面坐著的王馬小吉並非等閒之輩，與年齡和資歷無關，和性經驗也無關，總之，這是個頭腦聰明到可怕的人，並且準確地拿捏住了自己的把柄。

最原深吸一口氣，他沒有時間為自己的衝動自責，在此之前應該先找到應付王馬的藉口。

「這種……強姦，我是第一次做，也是第一次和你做。」

可是……說實話不就足夠了嗎？因為實際情況就是如此，因為……

「……对象是王馬君，所以才忍耐不住，一想到你可能也會對別人示好、主動要求為對方按摩，就會很火大，所以才……」

「那麼我就不可以持有同樣分量的獨佔欲嗎？如果你在我之前和五個人交往過，還和十個人做過，我難道不會嫉妒嗎，終一？」

「終、終一？！」

曖昧的稱呼猝不及防，最原下意識地後挪，差點從病床邊摔下去。就在同時，他看到王馬「噗嗤」一聲笑了出來。

「原來只有佔有欲發作時，才會變成那麼可怕的模樣，和遊戲裡攢滿怒氣值就會發動絕殺技的設定差不多呢。」

「這是什麼說法……」

氣氛變得稍微輕鬆了些，同時最原發現，王馬似乎並沒有要脅自己的舉動。但他乖乖坐在床上的動作看起來又沒有那麼單純，似乎是在期待著自己說出什麼一樣。

牽扯到這種事，因為「我曾經和別人交往」「有過性經驗」而感到生氣，難不成……

「……王馬君，是想和我交往嗎？」

簡直像小孩子過家家一樣可笑的想法。問出這句話後，他看到王馬神秘地搖了搖頭。

「既然都做了那種事，理所當然要負責任吧。還是說，你覺得自己有別的出路？」

三.

那天的交談，讓最原始終無法釋懷。

受到欺淩的一方是王馬，可在對話時，占了上風的也毫無疑問是王馬。

想要佔有的東西稍不留神便可能失去掌控，不甘也好，無端存在的提心吊膽也好，情緒是複雜的，可它們會得出一致的結果，那就是必須要換用更為堅固的鎖鏈。

同時，最原也清楚地認識到了一點：至少現在，王馬還不屬於他。這個少年對他存在能夠確認的好感，只是那樣的好感非常模糊，和最原心知肚明的佔有欲不同，是另一種他料想不到的，更加若即若離的情愫。

王馬小吉是很神秘的存在。他可以喬裝出很多種個性，比如作為優等生八面玲瓏，比如初次見面時弱氣怕生的一面，比如在諮詢時流露出高位者生來具有的氣場，還有在那次侵犯結束後，臉上從未見過的，狡猾的笑容。

在那番對話結束時，很明顯，他想要控制住我，卻還不是走得過近的時機。

那麼，哪個才是真實的他？或者哪個選項都不是，那個在遭遇侵犯時顯得驚慌和痛苦、卻依舊沒有過多反抗的王馬，對他展露的感情才是撕去謊言偽裝的。

想要瞭解真正的王馬，想要知道在對方心裡的自己是何種存在。

於是，每天諮詢的環節悄悄改變了。以往大多數時間作為傾聽者的最原，逐漸在對話中混入了自己主觀的情感因素。這是最保守的誘導計畫，也是一個慣於保持不動聲色、能夠經歷長時間隱忍的人會首先選擇的方向。

他要熄滅王馬觸手可及的光，僅僅留下自己的燈火，然後讓那微弱的火焰兇猛地燃燒，成為他世界裡獨一無二的光明。

這是可以通過對話做到的，即便最原不清楚自己擁有的優勢、在王馬心裡一席成為依靠對象的地位，他依舊有足夠的自信。

「我是唯一一個照護你的人。」

因為他們的身份，使這個計畫得以順利地進行著。

「他們喜歡的只是患病前的王馬小吉。如今狀態下降，你已經失去了大多數利用價值，說是一個隨時會被捨棄的廢舊零件也不為過。」

「捨棄……」

王馬顯然不習慣聽到這個嚴重的詞，他皺起眉，最原還在說下去。

「但是我不同。我是你的醫生，無論你表現出多失態的一面，我都不會介意。」

「……」

不知道是那種話語觸到了王馬的神經，病人低下頭，最原聽到了輕輕的聲音。

「我不會忘記的，第一次被你這種人奪走了。最原君現在跟我說這些事，是在請求寬恕嗎？」

「那是因為我不想讓王馬君對別人也做那樣的事。」

「哎呀呀……你覺得這樣的話就可以哄住我嗎？沒有實際行動，這些都只是誇誇其談罷了。」

「所以我也問過，要不要和我交往。聲稱要我對你負責，本人卻還保持著不溫不火的態度，這樣讓我也很難辦。」

「事到如今還在說這種話，只要我把你的行徑披露給院方……」

「可是王馬君喜歡我。」

最原突然打斷了他的話，他站起身，認真地看著王馬的臉。

「王馬君，你想讓我成為你的東西，可我對你也是一樣的心意。我只是想對你進行更深入的心理疏導，請你毫無保留地相信我，因為你的病症……讓你只能這麼做。」

靜默。

像是對弈一樣的靜默，暗流湧動，看不見的刀光劍影相撞。

片刻後，王馬突然抱住自己的頭，發出低聲的啜泣。他雙手顫抖地扣住自己的臉，有一些低啞的尖叫從指縫中泄出來，崩潰而絕望。

「嗚嗚……」

他一分為二的靈魂清晰地體會到了心境的劇變，完全理智的一方發出嚴厲警告，不要去聽信眼前蠱惑的話語，可相較軟弱的另一面卻在哀求，你不想離開他，就算潰爛也想要在他的手裡化入腐土，你渴望的精神救贖只能由面前的這個人給予，無論是馥鬱的謊言還是灼熱病態的愛，只要是他對你做的事情，你就很期望接受，不是嗎？

——那就墮落下去吧，咎由自取。

名義上是在進行有針對性的心理疏導，然而最原很清楚，他所做的一切實際上都是對王馬的洗腦，帶有明確的目的性，在現有基礎上誇大對方疾病的嚴重程度，這樣王馬就會更多地依賴他。

不僅是精神，如果肉體也能夠完全服從就好了。最原想那麼做，卻數次顧忌到王馬還只是高中生，於是在漫長的糾結後暫且忍耐下來。

王馬在他的精神暗示下變得越來越聽話，在諮詢結束後，會主動坐到他的腿上，親昵地摟住他的脖子，柔軟的頭髮在他的頸窩處蹭來蹭去，偶爾還會索要親吻作為獎勵。

得益于此，王馬的吻技進步飛快。優等生似乎很喜歡用kiss來表達黏糊糊的喜歡，在接吻後還覺得不夠，會留戀地在最原的臉上和唇角親親蹭蹭，紫色濕潤的眼眸抬起，亮晶晶地凝視著他。

面對如此明顯的性暗示，最原依然常常拒絕，狠下心不去看王馬失落的神色。

「最原君，求醫癖也可能是由於長時間的性壓抑造成的。」

「就算你一臉嚴肅地說這種話……」

最後兩人折中妥協，以雙倍的親吻時間作為解決方式。

四.

他們就這樣一直保持著一種神秘的曖昧關係。

然而王馬完全不滿足於此。相較于最原在極端條件下才會展現的另一面，優等生無時無刻不處於心理疾病的折磨中，加之最原的洗腦流程非常成功，因此便會下意識地渴望更多肢體接觸。

但最原忽視了這一點，單純的親吻也漸漸不能滿足日益漸增的性欲。於是王馬做出了一個大膽的舉動：他進入了最原的辦公室，想要悄悄取走一些可以用來安慰自己的物品。

最原不在。王馬左顧右盼，看到了桌上那只鋼筆。

他用濕巾擦乾淨黑色的筆身，懷著一種虔誠激動的心情，在辦公室的病床上小心地躺下來，拉上外面的床簾，蓋緊被子。這個狹小的空間充滿了最原終一的氣味，他縱容自己把臉埋進枕頭，蓋上被子，沉浸在虛幻的懷抱裡。

最原偶爾會在這裡午睡。狹窄的單人床不足以並肩躺下，他會將自己抱在懷裡，貼近有力的心跳，令人嚮往的生命力。只要稍微抬起頭就能看到安然的睡顏，腰間的手摟得很緊。

片刻後那雙金色的雙瞳無聲地睜開，他們對視，攝人心魄。王馬蜷縮在柔軟的被子裡，想著身體被輕柔熟練的撫摸，他緊閉眼睛，手指伸進內褲，撫慰的動作很生疏。

肆意放縱欲望，總會伴隨著深愧的自我檢討，這似乎是自尊極強的人逃不掉的定律。王馬試探著呻吟，「要不要學著叫得好聽一點」這個問題像是禿鷲一樣盤旋在腦海裡，他渴望能夠被最原喜歡，卻無法接受自己逐步墮落的過程。

回過神來時，指間已經變得濕濕黏黏，後背的汗水浸濕了襯衫。

王馬將脫掉的衣服胡亂踢到床角，另一隻手緊握那支鋼筆，破碎地喘息著，將黏膩的體液抹到後穴的小口，學著最原曾對他做過的動作，指節吃力地進行擴張。

鋼筆起初進入時很冷，很快就被溫暖的肉包裹起來，硬硬的異物戳弄著內壁，身體下意識地排斥著進入，王馬卻將筆推得更深。他圈弄著自己身前的性器，渴望般地揚起脖頸，視野的重心在體內旋轉，最終化為蒼白動聽的呢喃。

他吐息灼熱，叫著最原的姓名，紫發淩亂地蹭在枕頭上。後穴那根沒有生命的物體在兇狠地進出，頂開緊繃的入口時總會傳來細微的陣痛，他感到一種莫名潮濕的觸感沿著筆身流下，身體內湧出的、變態的快感，讓他感到恐懼，卻又渴望能夠用這種天分取悅那個人。

這一次的精漬不小心留在了床單上，王馬沒有處理它。

於是，在最原發現了這個「不小心」留下的證據後，這樣神秘的曖昧關係就此打破。

最原的行動力完全超出了王馬的預期。

第二天本應該是個平凡的下午，在王馬推開衛生間的門時，他看到最原站在裡面，微笑著向自己點了點頭。

這顯然是一場有預謀的偶遇，因為下一秒，最原就扯過他的手腕，強行將他拉到了一個狹小的隔間裡。

「呃！」

臉和小臂磕上了坐便器，王馬看到裡面清澈的水，他下意識地起身避讓，在轉頭的瞬間，見到最原扶正帽檐，冷漠地凝視著自己。

「……最原君？」

「時間有限，我就開門見山地問了。王馬君，昨天你在我的床上自慰了嗎？」

王馬的眼神出現了瞬間的閃爍，卻沒有應答。

「裝成無所謂的樣子也沒關係，用你的身體來證明就行了。」

「欸、在這……？」

沒有等到發問結束，最原的手已經從身後摸上了他的胸口，隔著病號服觸碰紅軟的乳尖。王馬發出小聲的驚叫，下意識地捂住自己的嘴。

他只好扶著面前的牆，任由最原的手解開扣子，伸入衣服。

「乳尖已經勃起了，稍微被碰到就有反應，真是誠實。」

「誰被這麼對待……都會……忍不住……」

「下面的情況怎麼樣？已經在夾腿了吧，準備好了嗎？」

由於敏感而併攏的膝蓋並未被最原錯過，他扯下王馬的長褲，拿出事先準備的潤滑，耐心地開始擴張。然而當指節碰到肉壁含著的腺點時，王馬下意識地渾身一顫，驚恐地搖著頭。

「等一下、不行、會出來……」

「什麼？」

在衛生間等著我就是這個理由嗎……！王馬咬了咬牙，放軟了語氣：「我……會失禁的，不可以……」

「那就讓我來幫你吧，畢竟之前也幫過忙了。」

「……？」

最原湊近王馬的耳畔：「剛剛送到你房間裡的那杯水，我在裡面加了利尿劑。」

王馬愣住的片刻，最原在後穴中的手指又向前頂了頂，隨後停留在敏感的軟肉處按揉，他感到懷中的身體開始劇烈地掙扎起來，優等生用帶著哭腔的字句求饒。

「不行、不行、真的會漏出來、不要碰……」

「可是，王馬君很享受啊，就連小穴裡面也變濕了。」

王馬低下頭，被髮絲遮掩的脖頸顯露白皙的顏色，連發尾都在顫抖。

「求你了、終一……」

「忍得很辛苦嗎？」

王馬用力地點了點頭，最原看到對方的眼眶裡有晶瑩的液體掉落。

奇怪的是，面對暴露出脆弱一面的王馬，此時的他感受不到征服欲，只有一種獵物按部就班踏入陷阱的，理所當然的心情。

「王馬君比我想得要淫蕩許多，比你自己想得也是哦。」

於是他理所當然地繼續說出了這樣的話，接著以完全主導者的心態，抽出了後穴裡的手指。就在王馬以為能夠暫時得救時，更硬更熱的器官頂到了穴口。

「很健康的顏色。在這裡快一點活動，王馬君就會早點得到解脫了。」

「嗚……」

有比指節還要粗，還要可怕的東西沿著那樣狹小的地方一點點頂進來了，從後面好困難地被一點點填滿，這樣的、這樣的體驗、是只有最原君……

王馬身體發軟，無力支撐，扶著牆的雙臂艱難地滑落，上半身幾乎要貼到坐便器上。他有些困難地踮著腳，想要把小穴儘快送向對方的性器，避免不必要的痛。

「那麼，換個姿勢吧。」

似乎看出了他的辛苦，最原突然抱起了他的雙腿，兩隻手撐住他的膝窩，使王馬的正面以一個絕對開放的姿態呈現。

「欸！？不能這樣……」

稍微壓下些許的反應又要控制不住了，王馬只有伸出一隻手，按住可憐的鈴口，堵住想要釋放的欲望。小穴的肉壁和性器反復摩擦，腺點被蹭得發麻，在敞開的姿勢下，不得不死死克制住自己的生理本能，卻又在反復的折磨裡體會到變態的快感。

「好，要去了，快點釋放出來吧。」

「不行、不行、不行不行不可以……」

嘴裡說著阻止的話，可是當最原射在他身體裡時，傳來的絕頂的快感已經不是大腦能夠控制的了。王馬下意識地鬆開手，看到一道精液從自己翹起的性器前射出，隨後身體裡那股無法阻止的衝擊，順著尿道中清澈的水流，暢快地釋放出來，落在便器裡。

「靠著失禁高潮了啊。」

王馬悲哀地閉上眼。一切都是假的，他這麼欺騙自己，卻聽到耳邊傳來溫熱的吐息聲。

「我們的身體明明這麼合適，上輩子是戀人也說不定呢。」

在將王馬送回了房間後，最原回到自己的辦公室，攤開那些咨詢的資料。

捕捉到對方的弱點，藉機讓他對自己加重好感，簡單來說也就是如此。

在這之前，摧毀對方的尊嚴和精神，是有必要的……嗎？

要讓他在失禁中高潮，是因為這是計劃必須完成的一環，還是只是自己的個人喜好呢？

自己對王馬的感情，究竟是獨佔的欲望，還是偏執的喜歡，還是只是想把他當做自己的一件私人物品對待，到底哪種感情，才是自己的「真實」？

某些始終維持著的標準，第一次出現了動搖的裂縫。最原覺得有些頭痛，他回想起方才發洩的過程，那種粗暴的、病態的對待顯然已經超出了先前的理解。

連他自己，都將要迷失在自己虛構的謊言裡了。

我們還能維持多久這樣的關係，或者說真的能將維持這種關係的感情延續下去嗎？

五.

秋高氣爽，校園裡的喧鬧聲衝破雲霄，某個自由的流言不脛而走，迅速傳遍了這所封閉苦悶的貴族學校，成為學生們下午茶的閒談話題之一。女孩子們塗著鮮豔的指甲，用蔥白的手指掩住唇，發出古怪的咯咯笑聲；假裝自矜的男生們故作優雅地翻著晦澀的小說，滿不在乎地引用著瞟到的名人名言，為謠言的主角罪加一等。

他們議論的事不盡相同，中心卻只有一個。圍繞著紅色錦緞編就的大榜上首行金色的那個姓名，在竊竊私語中把象徵著學院的榮譽踐踏得粉碎，無所顧忌地爆發著源於妒忌的惡意。

——那個王馬小吉假裝休學，實際上卻在醫院和醫生亂搞啊。

帝都大帝都的名譽容不下污點，紛飛的流言很快得到了強烈壓制。在處理完內部的喧嘩後，學院上層怒氣衝衝地將目光轉向了罪魁禍首。

王馬小吉是家境顯赫的精英，學院的期望，說是末世貴族也不為過。而最原終一只不過是個普通醫生，拿著平凡的薪水過著平凡的生活，毫無特點，沒有價值。

於是他們認定了那個腐爛流言的來源。第二天，王馬接到了學校的嚴厲通知：立刻辦理出院手續，否則開除學籍。

王馬接到警告時，最原對此事一無所知。

僅僅是工作和王馬的事情就足夠他忙碌。他正忙著為王馬編織一個精巧堅固的鐵籠，材質是優質的謊言，把金絲雀一樣的少年謹慎地鎖在狹小的空間裡。

王馬幾乎沒有反抗，除了畢竟這也算是他的病情特點——那個真實的病。王馬的疾病成為了他的工具，痊癒與否無關緊要，如何能將這股對自己的依賴感最大化，才是最原需要努力的方向。

按照計畫，本應該需要更長時間的馴化和調教，然而那所學校的強制命令不得不讓最原改變方針。在和之前見過的男人與女人再次交談後，最原目送他們離開醫院，心裡被出離的憤怒填滿。

隨後他轉身去了王馬的病房，扼住了那個坐在床上看書的少年的喉嚨。

「你早就知道這件事，為什麼不告訴我，是想直接離開我嗎？」

「嗚呃……」

王馬難受地錘著他的手，書本從床邊墜落。他感到自己身上的衣服被剝離，身軀一點點裸露在對方眼前時，莫大的恥辱感隨之爆發。

他第一次開始了瘋狂的反抗，指甲用力地抓著最原的手腕，窒息的淚水從眼眶滾落，喉嚨裡只能發出惡毒的嗆聲，難受得完全喘不上氣。然後他被抓著脖子，摔到枕頭上，一隻有力的手從後面按住他的頭，把他呼吸的機會都悶在布面裡。

臀部挨了重重的一掌，白皙的皮膚上留下淺紅的掌痕。王馬反射般地壓下腰，於是胯部被牢牢扣緊，被一個最野蠻的方式，和前所未有、就連初夜也不曾如此痛過的粗暴擴張侵入了身體。

他痛到只能發出悲鳴和氣音，抓緊枕面的十指凸起蒼白的指節，最原不斷掌擊著他的臀部，在細瘦的腰間留下青紫相間的掐痕，王馬覺得自己要死掉了，乾澀的後穴陣陣收搐，毫無情欲可言。

在即將中出的時候，那個陰暗的人俯下身，狠狠咬在他的耳朵上。

「痛是因為調教還不夠多，如果我們再相處一段時間，你就算被狠狠鞭打，也會興奮到射出來。」

王馬聽不進去他的話，他覺得耳廓傳來濕濕熱熱的刺痛，想必是流血了。

在第一次釋放後，最原就著插入的姿勢，將他翻過了身，變本加厲地撞向後穴更深的位置。遺留的精液黏附在肉壁上，難以言喻的觸感讓王馬捂住自己的臉，遮住自己不堪的表情，也不想去看對方的臉。

單方面的蹂躪、奪取，使得這場辛苦的做愛十分勉強。王馬卻還是在床板劇烈的搖晃中，痛苦地抬起手臂，拼出了一句斷斷續續的話。

「就算是殘破生銹的我……也足夠你這種人享用一輩子了……」

最原只是居高臨下地看著他，不置可否。

「王馬君，受精是不需要亢奮的心情的。」

命運虐待我們，我們虐待我們。

最原躺在床上出神時，王馬的聲音喚回了他的注意力。

「看著我。」

一雙手伸了過來，手指還卷著繃帶，紗布的觸感蹭在最原的臉上，微涼的指尖緩緩插入他的髮絲，撫上他的耳廓，動作輕柔，眼眸裡淡然的視線也是如此。

像是碎玻璃一樣，純粹的紫色雙眼。或許是因為寒氣侵襲，王馬的眼眸變得近乎透明，如同螢火蟲的光，在黑暗中微弱地閃爍著，帶著悲傷的、寂寞的神色。

也或許是因為病情加重……

最原不自覺地去思考這個可能性，但他同時很清楚那樣的情況並不存在。

因為一切都只是他虛構出的東西。王馬之所以還能留在這裡，也必須歸功於此。可少年的眼眸仿佛能窺破他的內心，僅僅是那樣毫無波瀾地與他凝視時，也會讓最原想要心虛地轉移視線。

於是他看向少年的手臂，上面的紫色血管清晰可見，殘留著深淺不一的針眼，還有因為自殘留下的割痕。在堪稱暴戾的情感爆發之前，心底柔軟的深處先發揮了它的作用，最原握住了王馬的手腕，伸出舌尖，緩緩舔舐過上面的舊傷。

「最原君，或許你也比自己想像中的更加離不開我。」

這樣微弱的慰藉不知道有沒有發揮作用，最原只聽到王馬這麼說著，用著虛弱到將要消失的聲音。

六.

很快，王馬就迎來了自己出院的日子。

在臨走前的一晚，他拉上行李箱的拉鍊，坐在床邊，在黑暗中靜靜地等待著什麼。

不久後傳來了鑰匙扭動的聲音，一個黑影推開門，隨後熟練地反鎖。腳步聲延至床邊，在王馬身邊停住。

沒有人開口。在悲哀的沉寂中，王馬站起身，向著黑暗張開懷抱。

停頓，隨後回應他的是兇猛激烈的吻，睡衣的扣子被粗暴地扯開，手指熟練地伸入衣襟下擺，順著溫熱的皮膚向上撫摸。

王馬努力地配合著他。在被推倒在床上的一剎那，他想，啊，好可悲，果然是這樣呢。

他們在最後一晚瘋狂地接吻和做愛。最原不是個會在性事裡多說話的人，每次做的時候都很沉默，王馬向來也恥於發出聲音。可這個晚上的快感和以往都不同，迫切和渴望被賦予了時限，害怕對方下一秒就會從溫暖的懷抱裡消失，像童話裡海洋上的泡沫，淒美悲涼。

越臨近分別越會有想要交配的欲望，人類真是太單純了。

這個晚上幾乎是在王馬吃痛的哭喊聲中度過的。最原抱他抱得很厲害，因為不能留下過分的吻痕，便掐著他的腰，將性器狠狠地頂向身體深處，人類原始的欲望在此時發洩殆盡。

腰間留下了紅色的指印，黏膩的精液弄髒了王馬的身體和床單，甚至做到雙腿發軟支撐不起來，最原還是沒有放過他，乾脆無視了因為體力不支而發出的求饒。小穴被裡面粗暴的動作摩擦得紅腫，射進去的精液多到溢出，像是失禁那樣順著腿根向下流淌。

身體的痛苦如同被摧毀般疲憊，精神卻又有別樣的快感。王馬捂住臉，竭力控制住自己不知是在大哭還是大笑的呻吟聲。這些虐待的舉止恰巧證明了最原終一有多離不開他，而這個人只是做著徒勞的努力、從來不會挽留……真是個爛到極致的偏執傢伙！

終於，在一切都結束之後，他又恢復了溫柔的一面，將喘息不勻的王馬摟在懷裡，用最輕的聲音反復呢喃「我不想讓你離開」。

王馬只是閉上眼睛，在他的懷抱中窩成小小的一團。最原濕潤的呼吸落在他耳邊，熟悉的聲音有著催眠的魔力，是那個能夠讓他沉醉在單純的話語中的、溫柔的最原終一。無論對方在說什麼，王馬都會心甘情願地去聽，把它當成唯一可以逃離痛苦的手段。

「離開我之後，小吉很容易病情復發。非常。容易。」

在最原著重強調著這一點時，內心已然失去了罪惡感。不安到會選擇用最糟糕、卑劣的謊言欺騙著戀人，這和用低語蠱惑人心的惡魔大概沒有區別了吧。

「每次感到難過，想要自殘，用美工刀插進自己的脖頸時，一定要念著我的名字。」

——之後也要不斷地自我傷害，一直生活在失去依靠的恐懼中，這樣你就會想起我。

「因為你的病很嚴重，你依舊沒有停止傷害自己，以後一定要和我多聯繫。」

——以這種方式，讓你永遠都離不開我。

這樣的潛臺詞是否有傳達到，最原無從得知。他只能聽到王馬在黑暗中發出玻璃殘渣一樣零星的嗚咽，那些啜泣伴隨著溫熱的眼淚，流到他的胸前。

第二天，王馬走出醫院的大門，最原為他送行。

「這是離別的禮物。」

王馬踮起腳尖，雙手攀附上他的肩膀。這是個單純的擁抱，他的背後站著家人和老師，像是一對沉重的鎮尺，冷漠而目不轉睛地注視著他們的舉動。

最原拍了拍他的發頂，喉結滾動了一下，卻什麼都沒有說出口。

「終一對我說謊的時候，總會不自覺地停頓，或者移開視線。」

王馬自顧自地開口，眼中的神色從容平靜，帶著一份和平時不同的傷感，臉上卻展露著笑容。他鬆開手時，掌心不自覺地習慣下移，在胸口頓住，隨後最原聽到了輕輕的自語聲。

「……可是，就算一直以來的病都是謊言，潛藏在這裡的、我們的感情，你也曾從中獲得過幸福，不是嗎？」

最原不記得王馬是怎樣離開的，他好像和對方招了手，又好像沒有。他只記得自己在原地佇立了很久，直到視野後知後覺地變得模糊，溫熱的淚晶瑩舒暢，沿著臉頰滑落。那些未消亡的情感，無論是喜悅還是悲傷，不安還是期待，都被小小的水滴帶走，只剩心底還在隱隱作痛。

——如果你早就知道一直以來的病都是謊言，為什麼還能堅信自己的感情是真實的呢？

最原伸出手，想要觸摸什麼，卻只碰到了冰涼的風，連同無家可歸的陽光，微弱的塵埃，一切都散盡在冬天平靜的空氣中了。

FIN


End file.
